The Secret of Hogwarts (Year 1)
by alexandradelacour
Summary: Anna Pewett is in her first year at Hogwarts. Everyone expects her to be in Slytherin but she ends up being in Gryffindor. What will her father say? Follow the story of her first year as she navigates Hogwarts, makes new friends, and even discovers a secret.


**Hey this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it! It takes place 15 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. **

I lean out the window to take one last look at my parents as the Hogwarts Express leaves the station. I've been dreaming about this moment since I was 10 when my older brother, Jackson got his letter. I turn around to ask Jackson where he's sitting but see he's already left, walking down the corridor with a group of his 5th year friends.

I wander nervously down the corridor; carrying my brand new trunk with my name, Anna, written on the side in gold lettering. Behind the closed compartment doors I can hear the laughter and chatter of the other students sitting with their friends.

Finally, I find an empty compartment. After putting away my trunk on the rack I stare out the window at the meadows soaring past. The dark green grass reminds me of my house, or at least the house I hope to be in. Glancing down at the pendant my father gave me last night before I left for Hogwarts I remember his words. "This belonged to your grandmother, wear it with pride for it has been in the Pewett family for generations. Don't let us down."

Don't let us down. Twisting my fingers together I wonder about the Sorting. What would happen if I wasn't in Slytherin? What if I was in Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or even worse Gryffindor? I was secretly scared that I would be put in another house. Of course, I never voiced these concerns to my father. He was convinced I would follow in my brothers' footsteps. Along with being a model student, Jackson was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and had just been made prefect, which was rare for someone only in the fifth year.

I cross my fingers and hope that I won't be in Gryffindor. My father hates Gryffindor and I remember him telling me countless times about how it was Harry Potter, a Gryffindor who had finally killed You-Know-Who 15 years ago. Though my parents weren't been Death Eaters, they had been strong supporters of Voldemorts movement.

The pendant my father gave me is beautifully carved. A silver serpent is curled in the shape of an S, hanging by its tail from the silver chain. Its eyes, made of emeralds, are as green as my own, and they wink merrily as they catch the sunlight.

I jump as I hear a knock on the compartment door. It slides open and a skinny boy with floppy blonde hair opens it.

"Hello, can I sit here?" he says, and not waiting for an answer he plops himself down on the bench across from me "all the other compartments are full. It's my first year at Hogwarts didn't even know I was a wizard my parents were so excited" He continued "My names Cole Finch what's yours?"

I stare open-mouthed at the complete stranger who had just waltzed into my compartment. My father warned me about associating with Muggle-borns.

"My names Anna Pewett" I say as coldly as I can muster. The boy doesn't seem to notice the coldness in my voice and continues to chatter away. I gaze out the window again. What would my father say? Or my brother for that matter, what if he walked by and asked whom I was sitting with?

"What about you?" says Cole, inturuppting my thoughts. "which house do you want to be in, I'm hoping for Gryffindor, I've read the books and they seem to be the best"

"Slytherin" I answer automatically "My whole family was in it"

"Cool" he answers. And after a pause he says "You know, you could at least try to _pretend _that you're interested in what I'm saying. There's still at least three hours before we arrive at Hogwarts." He stares at me, his intelligent brown eyes meeting mine for a second before looking away.

I sigh "Fine, I'll talk" I don't talk that much honestly, mostly I just listen to him talking about his life, school, and the magic he hopes to learn. I start to find myself enjoying his company but then my fathers' words creep back into my brain "Don't let us down" Talking to a Muggle-Born, who also seems to like Gryffindor is not a good idea.

All too soon though, I become more comfortable and start to talk as well. I tell him about growing up in the Pewett Estate. I tell him about the fancy dinners, my first toy broomstick, and my house elf, Poppy, who took care of me since I was young. I don't mention my father though. The time flies by, I can't remember when I've had so much fun. Still there is that nagging feeling of guilt in the pit of my stomach that won't go away. Cole's story about accidentally using magic to turn his 11th birthday cake from vanilla to chocolate is cut short as the train slows down. We've reached Kings Cross Station.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! This is my first one so please give me some feedback I hope to upload the next chapter soon if you guys liked this one**


End file.
